


Too Late to Go Back

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Depression, Drug Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jody turns her wayward family, only for it to end in tragedy.





	Too Late to Go Back

Their nest had never hurt anyone.  Jody only turned women when completely necessary, those that were on the brink of death or were ready to do something drastic to bring death to themselves.  She didn’t turn anyone for fun or play, it was all to save people.  And she definitely didn’t feed on people.

The first she’d turned was Alex, a poor girl who was left on the streets.  When Jody found her, she was nearly starved.  Her ribs could be seen clearly through her skin and she was obviously close to death.  Jody had done her a favor, turning her.  Teaching her to drink only from animals.  Alex was the daughter that Jody had never had.

Then there was Donna next.  Donna was trickier, because she had been in law enforcement.  But when Jody saw her, bleeding out from three gunshot wounds to her abdomen, the hospital too far away to get to her in time, Jody didn’t think twice.  

It took Donna longer to adjust to the life, but she did feel better about it all when she found out that they didn’t hurt people.  That was what kept Donna around, that and the fact that she and Jody were kindred spirits in everything else, too.

Claire was an orphan, her dad having abandoned her over a decade ago and her mother lost to drugs.  She was actually someone out of one of Donna’s previous cases, as Claire had taken interest in shoplifting a few years prior.  Donna recognized her one night on the television, instigating a riot in a park.  When they saw the footage of Claire getting hit by that police baton, nothing could stop Donna from going to help her.

Whatever it was that Claire had gotten herself into, they found her at the hospital that night.  Not only had Claire been in the riot, but someone had followed her to the hospital, roughing her up even more.  Claire already trusted Donna, so it was just one little question from Donna for Claire to break herself out of the hospital, joining the group forever.

It was just the four of them for a while.  They travelled the country, never staying in one place for very long.  Claire and Alex bickered like sisters, which made Jody and Donna smile.  It was as if they’d created their own little wayward family, which, in fact, is what Jody had done.

Then they heard about a girl, Patience, whose father had kicked her out.  Patience was having a mental break, one potentially brought on by the death of her grandmother and the family drama that went with that.  

When their little foursome found Patience, she’d taken enough drugs to knock out a racehorse.  She was ill and dying, but Jody wanted to give her hope.

With the help of Alex and Claire, Patience found a new lease on life, as a vampire.

Kaia was the last to be turned, which made it all the more difficult.  Another orphan to add to their troupe, Kaia was special.  She knew about vampires, knew who their little family was.  She found them, begged them to change her.

Jody refused, trying to tell Kaia she had a chance at a better life as a human.  She could go to college, be normal.

Kaia’s response was to take Claire out for a ‘walk,’ where she convinced the blonde girl to change her.  By the time Jody had gotten there, it was too late to go back.

And now, not even a week later, as the five of them stood there in front of the scene, Jody wished yet again that Claire hadn’t turned Kaia.  Maybe she would have had that better life, but they would never know now.

Maybe Kaia wouldn’t be lying lifeless on the ground, her head five feet away from the rest of her.


End file.
